


El regalo de Plagg

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: ¿Como saldrán las cosas cuando el pequeño kwami decide hacerle un regalo a su portador?





	El regalo de Plagg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArkeielRake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ArkeielRake).



El mágico ser saboreaba en silencio su preciado queso mientras desde su cómoda posición en el sofá veía como su portador estaba inmerso en ese libro de chino, desde que se había levantado ese día no había tenido un solo momento para él, el colegio, la práctica de esgrima, su sesión de fotos, la clase de piano y ahora a las nueve de la noche aun estaba estudiando para su examen de mañana.

A través de los siglos había conocido a muchos portadores y aunque todos compartían el mismo sentido de justicia todos eras diferentes en sí, algunos eran más introvertidos, otros eran sumamente posesivos, los había muy románticos y también se había encontrado con chicos muy egoístas. Pero de todos Adrien era por él que había sentido un especial aprecio, el siempre se movía en la ecuanimidad de las cosas sopesando siempre todas las opciones antes de hacer un juicio.

Admiraba su lealtad hacía los suyos aunque esta no fuera muchas veces correspondida como era el caso de su padre. Y sobre todas las cosas le impresionaba su entereza, tener que afrontar solo la pérdida de su madre, enfrentar día a día la indiferencia de su padre y por último asumir el rechazo velado de Ladybug y aun con todo eso él siempre miraba a la vida con una sonrisa.

Dando el último bocado a su querido queso, decidió hacer lo que nunca había hecho hasta ahora, darle una regalo a su portador. Si alguien lo merecía ese era su ciego rubio, ¿pero que se le puede dar a una persona que lo tiene todo?.

\- Oouuaah - una hora después, se estiraba sobre su silla soltando un profundo bostezo. Se froto los ojos ya cansado de tenerlos tanto tiempo fijos sobre el libro.

\- ¿Plagg? - se giró hacía el sofá buscando a su kwami - ¿Estas bien?, has estado muy callado.

\- ¿Hasta ahora te acuerdas de mí? - respondió mostrando una falsa mueca de sentirse ofendido - Podría haber muerto de hambre y tú ni siquiera te hubieras enterado.

\- Ja, ja, pero si te di tu queso antes de empezar a estudiar. - camino hacia la mini nevera que tenía en su habitación y tomo un pequeño paquete de esta - Toma, hoy te has ganado una porción extra. - le entrego un pequeño triangulo de oloroso camembert, sonriendo ante la cara de felicidad de su pequeño amigo.

\- Me voy a la cama, mañana después de clase quede en ayudar a Nino con su nuevo cortometraje.

En cuanto Plagg escucho la última frase de Adrien sus ojos se abrieron mostrando interés, frente a él había aparecido la respuesta a su pregunta. Si algo había aprendido de su portador era que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y eso era algo que lo hacía muy feliz, por un momento recordó todas las veces que había acudido en ayuda de sus amigos. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su cara al saber ya como le daría su regalo.

Adrien dormía plácidamente sin percatarse del resplandor que salía de debajo de la mesa.

\- Buenos días Plagg. - salto de su cama y se metió en su baño para asearse.

Plagg voló hasta la mesita de noche dejando en ella el teléfono de su portador y se alejo rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Llegó como siempre puntual al colegio, bajó del coche buscando a su amigo cuando un fuerte brazo lo tomo de los hombros.

\- ¡Adrien!, - exclamo fuertemente Kim - que detalle que me dejes a tu chofer y la limusina para mi cita, estoy seguro que impresionare a Chloé.

Sin decir nada más el deportista se alejó dejándolo desconcertado.

\- ¿Adrien?, - el rubio se giró ahora hacía Max quien se acomodaba las gafas frente a él - gracias por invitarme a jugar Ultra Mecha Strike V. Debió de ser difícil conseguirlo ya que aun no ha salido en las tiendas. El sábado estaré en tu casa.

Adrien no entendía nada de lo que le hablaban, veía extrañado como su compañero se alejaba, antes de poder siquiera imaginar una razón de lo que podría estar pasando un estridente grito a sus espaldas captó su atención.

\- ¡¡¡Adrianin!!!, - antes de poder decir algo Chloé ya lo tenía abrazado - que detalle haberme invitado al pase privado de la última colección de tu padre, tú sabías que no sería igual sin mi presencia. - dándole dos besos en las mejillas su amiga de la infancia se alejo contoneándose ante su mirada atónita.

\- ¡Hermano!, - ahora era Nino quien lo abrazaba - ¿de verdad le mandaras mi corto a Thomas Astruc? - Adrien lo miró congelado solo pudo asentir con la cabeza por inercia - ¡Genial! voy a decírselo a los chicos. - su mejor amigo le dio un toque en el hombro y fue junto a Kim y Max.

Poco a poco iban llegando sus compañeros y todos se acercaban a él con una gran sonrisa en los labios agradeciéndole por algo de lo cual él no tenía ni las mínima idea.

\- ¡Adrien! - a esas alturas ya no le extrañaba escuchar su nombre pronunciado en un grito. Se giro y vio venir a Alya y a Marinette, de inmediato su vista se clavo en la azabache, había algo distinto en ella, su expresión denotaba cierta timidez incluso se podía percibir un suave rubor en sus mejillas, pero su mirada era intensa tanto que llegó a turbarlo por un momento. Bajó su vista solo para ver unas armoniosas piernas que se movían gráciles hacía él, por lo que fuera la chica había decidido usar un sencillo vestido en rosa palo con pequeños lunares blancos dejando a la vista la nívea piel. Notó la pesadez al pasar la saliva cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía sus habituales coletas, su cabello caía libre sobre sus hombros dando la sensación de sedosidad, un impulso por enredar su dedos en él se clavó en su cabeza.

\- ¡Adrien! - volvió a exclamar la morena al llegar junto a él, sacándolo de los intensos pensamientos que ahora ocupaban su mente - ¡No me puedo creer que me vas a conseguir una entrevista con Chat Noir!, ¿Por qué no será una broma, verdad? - inquirió dándole unos suaves golpes en el pecho con su dedo índice.

El joven modelo una vez más solo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin enterarse a lo que se refería su amiga y sin perder de vista los brillantes ojos azules de Marinette.

\- ¡Si!, estaré esperando a que me confirmes el día. Y por cierto felicidades Romeo.... - dijo con cierta picardía.

Cuando su amiga se hizo a un lado Marinette se acerco a él con las manos entrelazadas al frente y totalmente cohibida. Adrien la miró con curiosidad , se veía nerviosa, tan tierna con las manos frente a ella y su suave sonrojo, tan linda....

Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando su amiga se puso de puntillas tomando su camisa y tirando de él para unir sus labios con los suyos en un corto pero intenso beso.

\- Me encantó tu mensaje y no sé si podre esperar hasta esta tarde para nuestra cita. - dijo la azabache con un intenso rubor en su cara pero con la sonrisa más cálida que Adrien hubiera visto jamás.

\- Si, si, ya tendrán tiempo después de hablar, ahora acompáñame a recoger los libros a la biblioteca. - dijo Alya tomando a su amiga por el brazo.

Marinette volvió a tirar de la camisa de Adrien para dejar otro beso en sus labios - ji, ji, te veo en clase amor. - y sin más se alejo junto a su amiga aun volteando a verlo varias veces.

Adrien permanecía estático con las mejillas ardiendo y una agradable sensación en los labios. Su cabeza se devana tratando de entender que había sido todo esto. Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar la única palabra con sentido que había escuchado en toda esa mañana..."mensaje".

De inmediato saco su teléfono y empezó a revisarlo, su mandíbula cayó ante la cantidad de mensajes que había ofreciendo todas las cosas por las que sus amigos le daban las gracias. Rápidamente busco uno en el que tenía especial interés, detuvo la pantalla al encontrar el contacto de Marinette, en cuanto abrió el mensaje llevó su mano a la nuca de la impresión, el texto ocupaba algo más de una pantalla, al leerlo el rojo de su cara se hacía más y más intenso, en su cabeza se resaltaban frases como _"siempre me has gustado", "te quiero", "¿serias mi novia?", "una cita mañana para decirte todo lo que no puedo en este mensaje."._

Aun atónito miraba la pantalla del dispositivo, ¿cuando había escrito él eso? se preguntaba, al comprobar la hora de los mensajes halló su respuesta solo había alguien que lo podía haber hecho. Le dio la espalda a la gente que aun esperaba para entrar al colegio y abrió su camisa buscando al responsable.

Al abrir el bolsillo ahí lo encontró, Plagg Lo veía con una tierna mirada y una gran sonrisa extendiendo sus pequeños brazos hacía él - ¡Sorpresa! - exclamó con alegría.

\- ¡Plagg!, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? - su voz aparte de molesta sonaba nerviosa.

\- Si, darte un regalo. - respondió alegre al asomarse por el bolsillo.

\- ¡No!, has ofrecido cosas en mi nombre, ¿lo entiendes?. - el chico trataba de mantener la calma ante la parsimonia de su kwami.

\- Si, ¿que tiene de malo?...¿no están contentos tus amigos?

-Ains - soltó un profundo suspiro ante la muestra de sosiego - Si están muy contentos pero...

\- ¿Y a ti eso te hace feliz? - volvió a preguntar el kwami interrumpiendo a su portador.

...Sus palabras descolocaron por un momento a Adrien - Si, claro que me hace feliz verlos contentos. - el chico estaba entendiendo por fin lo que su pequeño amigo quería hacer, pero había un pequeño punto en el que si se había extralimitado - Pero con Marinette...

\- ¿Pasó algo malo con ella? - volvió a interrumpir - ¿estaba enfadada acaso? - lo miro arqueando una ceja.

\- No, no estaba enfadada al contrario estaba muy feliz. - reconoció - Pero le has dicho cosas que...

\- ¿A ti no te gusta? - una vez más lo volvía a interrumpir - yo creo que sí, se te nota cada vez que estas con ella. - se respondió el mismo sin dejar hablar a su portador.

\- Pero... Buff - bufó ante un nuevo intento fallido por hablar, Plagg lo había vuelto a interrumpir.

\- ¿Has leído su respuesta? - entrecerró sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa asomo en su cara.

Adrien volvió a tomar el teléfono y desplazo la pantalla para leer la respuesta de la azabache.

\- ¡ _Si, si quiero!, desde que te conocí estoy enamorada de ti. Te quiero Adrien, estoy emocionada por nuestra cita...nuestra primera cita._ _♥♥♥_

Rozó sus labios con la punta de los dedos, recordando la sensación de los suaves labios de Marinette, sus verdes ojos brillaban alegres e inconscientemente una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Bajo la vista para ver a su kwami, que al parecer al final si le había dado un gran regalo - Gracias Plagg.

\- De nada chico, pero que sepas que me he ganado doble ración de queso, no sabes lo que me costo escribir tan cursi como tú. - sin esperar respuesta se metió dentro del bolsillo

Rin...rin - sonó el timbre del colegio indicando el inicio de clases y evitando que el rubio respondiera a su irreverente compañero.

Se acomodo la cartera y se encamino hacia la entrada pensando en cómo explicarle a su padre que necesitaba ciertos favores y en la larga charla que tendría con Plagg sobre el uso de su teléfono, pero todo eso sería después de la cita con su...novia.

 

Fin

-**-

 

Esta historia está dedicada con mis mejores deseos a Arkeiel Rake. Felicidades!!!


End file.
